


Сюрприз в кофейной гуще

by wilwarin575



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мори Мотонари считал, что никогда не пойдёт на сделку с Чосокабе, но обстоятельства бывают разными.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сюрприз в кофейной гуще

**Author's Note:**

> **UCC** (Ueshima Coffee Co., Ltd.) – японская компания-производитель растворимого кофе, основанная в 1933 г.  
>  **Câlinerie** (фр.) – "нежность".  
>  **Аки** – не только историческая область или город, но и "осень" по-японски.

На экране Ханбей выглядел ещё необычнее, чем в жизни. Мори наблюдал за его плавными движениями и полуулыбками с брезгливым любопытством, как за диковинной гусеницей.

Руки репортёров с микрофонами подрагивали от холода, но Ханбей, в молочном пальто и нелепом сиреневом шарфе, мороза не замечал.

– Это только начало, – с нескрываемой гордостью обещал он. За его спиной переливалась в неоновом свете стеклянная дверь. – Весной мы намерены открыть сеть кофеен совершенно нового уровня.

– Только в Токио, или сразу в нескольких городах? – уточнил кто-то из толпы с микрофонами.

– Сперва здесь, но у нас большие планы. До Киото и Осаки в первые месяцы доберёмся точно.

Мори сузил глаза. Вряд ли ему показалось, что Ханбей выделил Осаку, глядя прямо в объектив камеры. Смолчать разряженный придурок ну никак не мог. Только такие идиоты устраивают шоу из открытия кондитерской, пусть и первоклассной.

В дверь кабинета постучали. Когда Мори не ответил, стук повторился, а затем внутрь заглянул Сасаки. Он единственный из всех сотрудников не трясся перед владельцем компании и по праву занимал должность личного ассистента.

– Мори-сама, к вам Чосокабе Моточика.

– Не пускать.

– Он не один, и его спутники провоцируют охрану.

До боли надавив на вдруг занывший висок, Мори процедил:

– Пусть войдёт. Один.

– Хорошо, – поклонился Сасаки и закрыл дверь.

Буквально через минуту та распахнулась снова, на этот раз без стука.

– Как делишки, Мори? О, так ты уже видел!

Чосокабе ткнул пальцем в панель на стене. Мори отключил звук, но Ханбей на экране всё разливался перед репортёрами.

– Плакали твои кофейни, Мори-сама, – заржал Чосокабе и без приглашения уселся на кожаный диван слева от стола.

Мори в этом ублюдке бесило всё, начиная с серой повязки на незрячем глазу и заканчивая языком без костей. Чосокабе был слишком большим, слишком шумным и ярким, и рядом с ним Мори порой чувствовал себя хилым и поблекшим. Зато, в отличие от Чосокабе, его природа мозгом не обделила.

– Ну так что, – радостно сказал Чосокабе, – теперь поверил? Если хорошенько попросишь, мы подружимся, и сохранишь своё дело.

– А если выброшу тебя отсюда пинком? – бесцветным голосом спросил Мори.

– То я с удовольствием посмотрю, как Тоётоми за бесценок купит все твои милые кофеенки и ту часть акций «UСС», какую твой старик наскрёб кровью из собственного зада.

Мори поднялся.

– Вон, – он нащупывал под столешницей тревожную кнопку и думал, что ему даже не будет стыдно, когда в кабинет ворвётся отряд сил безопасности. Что угодно, лишь бы с холёной рожи сошла гадкая ухмылка.

Чосокабе бросил понимающий взгляд на его спрятанные под столом руки.

– Эй, ты там полегче. Не боишься, Мори-сама? – Он спокойно положил ладонь себе на грудь, словно прикрыв сердце. Как раз там, где в его сером пиджаке должен был быть внутренний карман.

От затылка до лопаток Мори протянуло холодком. Он нарочито медленно сел и положил руки на стол. Ладони противно липли к нагретой поверхности.

– Вот и умница, – одобрил Чосокабе.

– Ты бы ничего не сделал.

– Да ты прям крут, – Чосокабе ласково улыбнулся. – Знаешь ведь, что говорят про Тоётоми? Эти его друзья, секретные сделки всякие…

– Если ты намекаешь на связь с якудза, то бредовее я ничего не слышал.

Затыкаться вдохновившийся Чосокабе не любил.

– Говорят, у него есть чайные домики в Киото – или Нагано? Там работают хорошенькие девочки и мальчики, причём не только чаи распивают. Глядишь, Мори, и тебе найдётся работёнка.

– Выметайся, – утомлённо указал он на дверь.

– То есть за сохранность собственной задницы тебе денег жалко?

– Тебе я платить не собираюсь. Лучше съезжу в Токио и поговорю с Тоётоми и Ханбеем.

Пожав плечами, Чосокабе всё-таки встал с дивана. Он сунул большие пальцы в карманы брюк и подошёл вплотную к столу Мори.

– Ты когда-то им гадил, а теперь надеешься откупиться? Ох и наглый же ты, Мори-сама.

Мори стиснул зубы и встретился взглядом с нависшим над ним Чосокабе. Единственный пронзительно-голубой глаз смотрел на него отнюдь не враждебно. Скорее, с затаённым весельем. Это пугало куда больше.

– Тогда бывай. – Чосокабе хлопнул по столу и вышел, не дожидаясь ответного прощания.

 

***

Даже по радио в такси Мори успел два раза выслушать мерзкую рекламу: «Не знаете, чем порадовать близких? Загляните в кондитерскую «Калинри»! Тайные желания взрослых, заветные мечты детей – исполняем любой каприз!».

Поэтому в роскошный офис Тоётоми он поднимался уже порядком взвинченный. Не успокаивали и коридоры, скрытые под плакатами с фотографиями кондитерской, крупно снятыми пирожными и чаем, увенчанными надписью «Открытие «Câlinerie» – 5 января».

Как и думал Мори, Ханбей в офисе оказался один.

– Доброе утро, Мотонари-кун, – засиял он и протянул Мори руку. Пришлось сжать узкую мягкую ладонь.

Тёмно-сиреневый джемпер делал жутковатыми бледность Ханбея и белый цвет его волос. Как у идиота Чосокабе, тоже рано поседевшего, но если тот плевать хотел на свою пустую башку, то здесь явно работали стилисты, доводившие оттенок и укладку до совершенства. Дорогая шлюха, мысленно сплюнул Мори.

– Хидеёши в Италии до завтрашнего вечера, улаживает кое-какие дела, – извинился Ханбей. – Но, думаю, его отсутствие нам не помешает.

– Нисколько, – подтвердил Мори и сел на жёсткий стул напротив Ханбея. Непривычно было очутиться по другую сторону стола.

– Итак, перейдём сразу к делу?

Мори кивнул.

– Если я правильно понял по телефону, – Ханбей сложил перед собой руки и манерно соединил кончики пальцев, – то у тебя есть важная информация, которой ты готов поделиться, а мы взамен оставим идею с кофейнями. Так?

– Я знаю, что у вас хватит связей и денег, чтобы прибрать мой бизнес к рукам, но я предлагаю решить дело миром.

Будто смеясь над ним, Ханбей слегка склонил голову набок.

– Как странно слышать это от тебя.

Мори решил закончить всё одним ударом. Это он умел как никто другой.

– Я имею доказательства того, почему погибла Нэнэ.

Возможно, не будь кожа Ханбея и без того прозрачной, он бы побледнел. А так просто уставился на Мори и закусил тонкие губы.

– Доказательства?..

– Она была моей подругой детства, – напомнил Мори. – И позвонила вечером, когда ушла от Тоётоми. За несколько часов до смерти. Меня в тот момент не было, и сработал автоответчик.

– Ты же знаешь, что она долго употребляла наркотики. – Ханбей быстро пришёл в себя: уверенный голос, ровный тон – никто бы не поручился, что несколько секунд назад он чуть не запаниковал.

– Да, ещё с университета. Но смерть от передозировки наступила не случайно. Мне рассказать, что она увидела дома, когда вернулась от подруги раньше, чем обещала?

– Достаточно, Мотонари-кун. У тебя осталась запись?

– Разумеется. Я отдам её тебе и соглашусь молчать, а моя сеть кофеен останется неприкосновенной. Представь, как накинутся журналисты на эту потрясающую новость, если я случайно упомяну вас с Тоётоми? Японцы обожают грязные истории…

– Хватит, – теперь Ханбей заговорил куда более нервно. – Надеюсь, расписка с печатью тебя устроит?

– Детский лепет.

– На первое время. Как только вернётся Хидеёши, составим настоящий договор.

Мори холодно помолчал, затем чуть склонил голову.

– Пожалуй, меня устроит.

Из огромного офисного здания он выходил с распиской в кармане и почти растаявшим грузом на душе. Отличное настроение держалось ровно до тех пор, пока он не заметил трёх мужчин в чёрном, околачивающихся в холле. Когда Мори шёл мимо, они не удостоили его и взглядом, однако стоило ему выйти к мраморным ступеням, как троица двинулась за ним.

Он повернул налево от автобусной остановки, надеясь поймать такси. Как назло, ни одного поблизости не оказалось. Трое парней маячили за спиной, и Мори лихорадочно обдумывал варианты. Надо держаться подальше от дороги, чтобы не запихнули в подъехавшую машину. Нельзя приближаться к ним, чтобы не приставили к рёбрам дуло или нож. Ни в коем случае не бежать в глубину переплетающихся улиц, они наверняка бегают быстрее и уж точно знают Токио как свои пять пальцев. Чёрт, надо было прислушаться к бредням Чосокабе.

Мори застыл посреди тротуара, нащупывая в кармане мобильный.

Внезапно чья-то рука обхватила его за пояс. Он хотел бы заорать или вырваться, но онемел. Только плавно повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на своего будущего убийцу.

Им оказался скалящийся Чосокабе.

– Побежали? Я прикрою, – зашептал он прямо в ухо Мори, щекоча шумным дыханием.

Мори соображал быстрее, чем двигались его ноги.

– Ну же, – подгонял его Чосокабе, – или тебя понести? Это за отдельную плату, Мори-сама.

– Куда? – выдавил Мори. Он старался оглянуться на бегу, чтобы понять, оторвались ли они от преследователей. Чосокабе не давал ему толком обернуться.

– К моей машине. Вон, видишь? Чёрный «Хаммер».

У тротуара и впрямь был припаркован гигантский «Хаммер», на двери которого Мори с тоской разглядел морду красного рогатого они. Только Чосокабе способен был ездить в этом эстетическом кошмаре.

– Не корчи рожи, – вмиг раскусил его Чосокабе, – моя детка самая красивая.

У Мори даже не осталось сил на озвучивание веского мнения. Открыв дверь, Чосокабе одним толчком в поясницу отправил его на переднее сидение. Сам обежал машину и уселся за руль.

– Можешь не пристёгиваться.

Мори тут же нащупал ремень безопасности. Судя по тому, как они проскочили первый перекрёсток на жёлтый свет, живым сегодня он останется только при большой удаче.

– Куда мы едем? – спросил Мори. Вначале он пытался запомнить повороты и вывески торговых центров, но от лихачеств Чосокабе его мутило, и он закрыл глаза.

– У меня есть особое местечко в Токио, тебе понравится. Ты хоть в курсе, я тебе жизнь спас вообще-то? Придётся всё-таки платить, – сказал он довольно.

Тут Мори замутило по-настоящему.

 

***

Выскакивать из машины на ходу было бы верхом идиотизма. Может, удалось бы сбежать, когда Чосокабе остановится и откроет дверь, но потом Мори представил, как его встречает на станции в Осаке или возле дома та мрачная троица. Использовать Чосокабе в качестве щита было разумно.

Они в очередной раз повернули, «Хаммер» сбавил ход и наконец-то встал. Мори открыл глаза. Их окружал бетонный забор, а прямо перед ними высилось трёхэтажное краснокирпичное здание, порядком обшарпанное.

– Один из моих складов, – ухмыльнулся Чосокабе. – По назначению не используем. Глухое местечко, тут хоть во весь голос ори, никто не почешется.

Отстегнув ремень, Мори выбрался из машины. Приятно было расправить затёкшие ноги, ещё приятнее было бы с головой окунуться в пенную воду, а вот идти с Чосокабе внутрь подозрительного склада не хотелось вовсе.

– У меня тут все удобства, – точно прочёл он мысли Мори. – Живее, не стесняйся.

Чосокабе заботливо его приобнял, и он передёрнул плечами, но сбросить тяжёлую лапу не смог.

На затёртой табличке у входа с трудом читалось: «Западное море». Сквозь железные двери они прошли беспрепятственно – ни замков, ни кода. Эта брешь в охранной системе объяснилась сразу, как они миновали тесный коридор, где идти можно было лишь друг за другом. Чосокабе подпихнул его, и Мори едва не вывалился в просторную комнату. Там сидело не меньше пятнадцати человек: кто резался в карты, кто бросал пластиковые дротики в нестройные ряды бутылок.

– Братишка Моточика!

– Братан!

– А что с тобой за цыпа?

Мори попятился и упёрся в каменную грудь Чосокабе.

– Привет. Да вот, встретил старого друга, сейчас поговорим по душам. Наверх не соваться, усекли?

В свете, проникавшем из узких окон под потолком, было не разглядеть их лиц. Однако полумрак не помешал им узнать его самого.

– Да это же Мори-сама, – протянул один. – Так вот зачем братишка помчался в столицу.

– В Осаке подобраться не смог, – пробубнил второй, сдерживая хохот.

– Шиги, Ивеноске, рты не сильно разевайте, – лениво осадил их Чосокабе и по-хозяйски дёрнул Мори за локоть, увлекая за собой.

– Прости, – донеслось им в спину сквозь приглушённый смех.

Мори словно попал в кошмар и уже не надеялся скоро проснуться.

Они поднялись по сбитым ступеням, и Чосокабе подтолкнул его к деревянной двери в конце коридора.

– Наша комната переговоров, – сообщил он Мори. – Чувствуй себя как дома.

Увидеть застеленную кровать под большим грязным окном Мори не ожидал. Чосокабе, вошедший следом, запер дверь на ключ и сунул его в карман.

– Не гляди ты волком, – потребовал он и двинулся к Мори. – Я же лучше, чем те трое, а?

– Какую сумму ты хочешь? – Мори отступил на шаг.

– Мы, кажется, выяснили, что денег ты не дашь. Я не настаиваю.

– Ты свихнулся. – Мори искал пути отступления, но одним ударом дверь ему не вышибить, а лететь из окна второго этажа он не собирался.

– Да брось, Мори-сама, – Чосокабе стремительно терял терпение, и Мори очень остро это ощутил, – как будто ты против. Ну-ка…

Его движения разом обрели скорость и плавность охотящегося зверя.

– Не смей, – задохнулся Мори, когда две мощных руки впечатали его в тело Чосокабе.

Твёрдые жалящие губы терзали его шею, а пальцы подобрались к молнии брюк. Мори с ужасом рванулся, и Чосокабе в наказание прихватил зубами его плечо.

– Мне нужно в ванную комнату, – выдавил Мори, который позорно не справлялся с собственным дыханием.

– Чего? – ослабил хватку Чосокабе.

– Я… прошу. Пять минут. Здесь есть ванная?

Отодвинув его от себя, Чосокабе пристально взглянул ему в лицо. Мори чувствовал, как теплеют от приливавшей крови щёки.

– Ладно, – сжалился Чосокабе, – сделаю тебе скидку. Вон в ту дверь.

Освобождённый, Мори рванул туда, как упавший за борт тянется к спасительному тросу. До того, как он скрылся за дверью, Чосокабе сказал:

– Только без глупостей. Там решётка на окне.

Мори запретил себе отчаиваться. Он снял узкий пиджак, сорвал галстук и до конца расстегнул брючную молнию. В конце концов, он обязан выпутаться из любой ситуации. Лучше уступить Чосокабе, чем валяться в мусорном баке с простреленным затылком.

Для бывшего подсобного помещения ванная оказалась терпимой. В западном стиле, с душевой кабиной и чистым зеркалом. Не тратя время попусту, Мори открутил насадку с душа и направил тонкий шланг между своих ног.

Если уж делать, то с минимальными потерями. Он находил мало удовольствия с женщинами и не найдёт его с Чосокабе, однако причинить себе вред или унизить он не позволит.

Среди тупых бритвенных станков и засохших тюбиков он отыскал в шкафчике крем из аптечки. Относительно новый, с пантенолом, лёгкий и маслянистый.

– Ты чего там копаешься? – Чосокабе приложил кулаком об дверь. – Решил утопиться? Я вхожу.

Не дав ему сломать замок, Мори вышел и снова попал в удушающую хватку. Только теперь Чосокабе был полностью раздет.

– Не дави так, будут синяки, – поморщился Мори, заставляя себя глубоко и ровно дышать носом.

– А кто-то осмелел прям на глазах, – одобрительно сказал Чосокабе, оставив его рёбра в покое. – Мне нравится, когда ты в застёгнутой рубашке и с голым задом.

Вопреки опасениям Мори, сразу же вколачиваться в него, как в дёшево снятую девку, Чосокабе не стал.

– Раздвинь ноги, вот так. Видишь, как всё просто, когда слушаешься?

Возле кровати валялась комом сброшенная одежда. Мори вспоминал, как рука Чосокабе ложилась на нагрудный карман, и прикидывал, получится ли быстро нагнуться, стянуть пистолет и всадить пару пуль в лохматую голову. Думать мешал бесстыдно мокрый рот Чосокабе, скользивший по давно вставшему члену Мори, и жёсткие пальцы, сквозь ткань рубашки теребящие его соски.

– Стони громче, – оторвался от занятия Чосокабе, и Мори, неожиданно для себя, впрямь застонал. – Хочешь мои пальцы? Спорю, хочешь.

Он вставил сразу два. Мори был несказанно рад, что подготовился в ванной.

– А корчил такого скромника, – осклабился Чосокабе и вынул пальцы, чтобы вставить уже резче. Свободной рукой он с мясом выдирал из петель пуговицы тонкой рубашки, стягивая её с плеч. Затем Чосокабе на минуту отвлёкся, чтобы перегнуться через него и извлечь откуда-то с пола шуршащую ленту презервативов.

В часть сделки Мори не входило то, что он будет извиваться под Чосокабе, сбивая в кучу пыльные простыни. Он должен был оставаться безучастным. Он должен…

– Эй, Мори-сама, а теперь покричи.

Он не мог кричать, не мог издать ни звука, когда член входил в него так глубоко, а Чосокабе гладил и мял низ его живота, будто старался снаружи почувствовать каждый толчок.

На горячую кожу Мори с его собственного члена падали прозрачные капли. Чосокабе растирал их или собирал пальцем и размазывал по головке.

– Ты весь мокрый, – говорил ему Чосокабе, склоняясь за кратким поцелуем, – и так охрененно сжимаешься. Давай ещё глубже, а, Мори?

Он замотал головой и кончил, обрызгав себе грудь, не замечая, как напрягшийся Чосокабе короткими быстрыми толчками тоже прорывался к границе наслаждения.

Потный лоб ткнулся ему в искусанное плечо.

– Уйди, – оттолкнул его Мори, – мне тяжело.

– Хм-м-м. – Неловко извернувшись, Чосокабе вышел из него и избавился от презерватива, завязав и бросив на пол.

– Нужно одеваться. – Если бы только тело подчинялось, а в ушах перестало звенеть. Смятая рубашка мешалась под спиной; Мори долго тащил её из-под себя и наконец скинул с кровати.

– Ты всегда такой после разрядки? – Чосокабе приоткрыл глаз. – Надо было лучше над тобой поработать. Куда так спешишь?

Мори лёг к нему лицом. Пришло запоздалое и глупое сожаление, что повязку с глаза Чосокабе он так и не снял.

– Нужно вернуться в Осаку. Ты будешь меня сопровождать.

– Если ты хочешь – конечно. А зачем? Повторим у тебя дома?

– Идиот. Будешь моим телохранителем. Я же, кажется, внёс плату.

– А, – Чосокабе перевернулся на спину и расслабленно потянулся. – Ты про тех трёх парней? Э, видишь ли…

У Мори появилось предчувствие, что ему очень не понравится то, что он сейчас услышит.

– Это мои ребята, – сказал Чосокабе в потолок. – Попросил их немножко тебя шугнуть. И ведь сработало, да?

Если бы Мори хватило сил, чтобы свернуть ему шею, он не колебался бы ни секунды.

– То есть я, – медленно сказал Мори, – дал себя изнасиловать только потому, что тебе захотелось поглумиться?

– Изнасиловать, значит? – мигом вскинулся Чосокабе. Он перекатился и всем своим весом вжал Мори в постель. – Если ты поверил, что Тоётоми с Такенакой главари якудза, а за тобой выслали аж трёх киллеров, я тут при чём? Наверно, забавная рожа была у Ханбея, когда ты пришёл их запугивать. Хоть расскажи, чем его развёл.

Мори не делал попыток сбросить с себя тяжёлое разгорячённое тело, напротив, обмяк под ним и ждал, пока тому надоест на нём лежать.

– Может, Тоётоми со своим ненаглядным и не якудза, – сказал Чосокабе, приблизив лицо и едва не касаясь носа Мори своим, – но я-то другое дело.

– Хочешь меня шантажировать?

Немыслимо, но, несмотря на близость вправду опасного придурка, страх ушёл безвозвратно. Должно быть, эндорфины в крови этому немало поспособствовали.

– Ну зачем, Мори-сама. Ты мне нравишься.

Прозвучало словно признание на школьной крыше во время обеда. Мори сомневался, растрогаться или с размаху влепить коленом между ног зарвавшегося Чосокабе. Вдруг тот недвусмысленно двинул бёдрами, и Мори передёрнуло от слишком рьяного напора на чувствительную после оргазма кожу.

– Со мной лучше дружить, – продолжал Чосокабе. Умерив пыл, он двигался неспешно и без нажима, к чему тело Мори не осталось равнодушным. – Как тебе идея снабдить твои кофейни пристойной выпивкой вместо всякой бурды? Самой качественной и доступной, м?

Мори, не отдавая себе отчёта, слегка развёл ноги. Естественно, мысли о возможной прибыли всегда его воодушевляли.

– И на каких условиях? – спросил он. Второй раз возбуждение нарастало постепенно, и Мори надеялся успеть обговорить сделку до того, как они оба потеряют дар речи.

– Позже, – не повёлся Чосокабе. – Не могу сейчас думать. А если ты можешь, то я это исправлю.

Когда Мори всё-таки вскрикнул, Чосокабе поспешил его успокоить:

– Это и до завтра подождёт. Не собираюсь я тебя опять трахать, только языком. Так можно?

Ответить Мори не успел – а после и не смог бы. Мельком вспомнилось о людях внизу, жадно ловящих каждый звук, и он попытался зажать себе рот, но Чосокабе не позволил, перехватил руки и держал до самого конца.

Перед тем как бессовестно захрапеть, он сонно спросил у Мори, выжатого досуха и свернувшегося клубком:

– Ты серьёзно приехал один, без этого твоего Саске?

– Сасаки, – машинально поправил Мори. – Да.

– Один, на поезде? Бред. Я сам отвезу тебя обратно, понял?

Мори сказал бы, что раз во всём виноват Чосокабе, то по-другому и быть не могло, но тот уже спал.

 

***

 _«Осака Майничи шимбун», 10 мая 20… г._  
 _Ресторанная критика: колонка Маеды К._  
«… а для ценителей изысканного удовольствия единодушным выбором всей нашей редакции стали известные, хоть и не так давно открывшиеся кофейни «Аки». Их владелец, Мори Мотонари, весьма удачно сменил формат бывшей сети «Ничирин», и теперь его кофейни удовлетворят даже самый придирчивый вкус. Планируете ли вы вечер с бокалом _Château Lagrange_ или собираетесь побаловать себя эклером и чашкой капучино – поход в «Аки» вас точно не разочарует».


End file.
